


Illium

by BubblegumCannibal



Series: Venom. [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cmdr. Sirius Shepard, F/M, custom Shepard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumCannibal/pseuds/BubblegumCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has turned away from Shepard. The Alliance doesn't believe that she's alive. Cerberus is pushing out lies to make it sound as if she's joined their side. Yet one still wants to stay close to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illium

I was alone.

…Just a clone of my former self being used again for self gain and to protect a galaxy I had died for. Seems like I just can’t get the rest I crave, huh?

Garrus told me to relax, told me that all my worries were for naught. With this new life, I should be able to continue where I left off—that is, if the Alliance would accept me back for touching bases with Cerberus.

_Scoff._

                                If only they knew.

Illium was my safe haven. For once, we were free from chasing down broken leads where Reapers no longer were. Here I felt at home. It was nothing like Samoa, but damn it… It was close enough. I still had a home here. There’s virtually nothing there anymore, but it’s still home away from the Normandy.

I went behind Cerberus’s back, literally begged EDI for contacts up on their chain of command.  I was desperate. I needed companionship. I needed a friend that I knew would be there for me.

I needed—

A knock at the door and my breath hitched. From the barren living room, I quickened my stride to push to the door, chewing at my lip harshly. As it slid open, my heart stopped. Brown eyes widened. His hand jetted out for me, yanking me forward into a kiss so deep, I could feel all that stress falling off my shoulders.

I refused to push away from him… this agent of death and demise. The way his tongue tasted in my mouth, I was in heaven. For years I had missed his touch simply on the reason that I was afraid of what he’d do to me and my beloved at that time. Alone, he’s all I have. He’s all I’ll ever have.

Kai Leng is a man of infamy. His name speaks volumes in the halls of Cerberus. A xenophobic mastermind untouchable by death. His strength is what gives aliens a run for their money. A walking monster made by the Alliance funded by Cerberus.

                     I can’t believe I’m still in love with this trash.

His hands grip at my hips, his teeth tug at my bottom lip as we take that simultaneous breath. Here, I feel safe. Here I feel welcomed. In his embrace I feel whole again—as if the world had not crumbled two years prior.

“…Sirius—”

“Shh…”

I hushed, but only to receive a gentle hush in return. He wouldn’t let me go.

Standing in the door way, I gripped at the cloth of his hoodie, tears burning in my eyes. With my face buried in his chest, this was the only place I felt alive. Right here. In his arms. Sobbing away like a weak child. Yet I knew he would never judge me, and that’s all I cared for.


End file.
